Infinities Empire in Space
by demolition18
Summary: This is AU. Semi What If. Astronema the queen of evil becomes the new sith apperentice to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Rebels and jedi team with the power rangers against this alliance. Both Power Rangers and Star Wars characters travel through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Star Wars or Power Rangers. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL. Power Rangers belongs to Saban. I am not profiting from this.

**Chapter 1: Forming Alliances**

Beginning

On Coruscant at the Emperor's headquarters in the main chambers at night time. There is Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious sitting at his throne. There are red suited guards there. Emperor Palpatine: "_The rebels have killed Lord Vader. I will soon have a new apprentice._" Mara Jade shows up. Mara Jade pulls out her light saber. Emperor Palpatine: "_You are not my new apprentice. Luke Skywalker is dead. Yoda is dead. He and Master Windu have never been married. Mace Windu before I killed him scarred me._" Mara Jade sends a force push onto the red suited guards banging into a wall. Mara Jade: "_It's over Lord Sidious. I will join the jedi and the sith will be extinct just as Han Solo and Chewbacca killed your apprentice. Give up._" Mara Jade ignites her light saber. Emperor Palpatine pulls out his light saber. Emperor Palpatine: "_Never. I will kill you for your betrayal._"

Mara Jade gets into a light saber duel with Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. They swing their swords at each other. They block the blows. Mara Jade swipes at the Emperor's head. He blocks Mara Jade's sword with his. Emperor Palpatine slices Mara Jade in the stomach. Emperor Palpatine next slices off Mara Jade's hand. Darth Sidious puts his light saber away. Emperor Palpatine zaps Mara Jade with force lightning. Mara Jade dies. Grand Admiral Thrawn shows up with the hands of Emperor Palpatine named Sedriss, Nefta, Nist, Vess Kogo, Sa Cuis, Tedryn-Sha, Krdys Mordi and Sarvek Quest. Thrawn: "What happened here?" Emperor Palpatine: "Mara Jade betrayed me. She died for it. I will soon find an apprentice." A worm hole is opening. Emperor Palpatine: "_Let's find out what this is._" Emperor Palpatine with his hands and Grand Admiral Thrawn go into the worm hole.

At a palace on the Milky Way on the moon. There is present Master Vile. Also there are Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed, Rito, Goldar, Ecliptor, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, Thrax, Baboo, Squat and a band of putties. Also there is the Machine Empire Queen Machina, King Mondo, Prince Sprocket, Obrus and Klank. There are also Andros and Zhane in disguises. Elgar: "_She's Astronema the queen of evil. The power rangers have killed Dark Spectre._" Astronema: "_I will rule this galaxy._" Astronema shows up with blue hair. Everyone gets seated at the large table. They have glasses of drinks with them. Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious with his hands and Grand Admiral Thrawn show up. Emperor Palpatine: "_I come from a far away galaxy. I am emperor of that galaxy._" Lord Zed: "_I am Lord Zed who wants to rule this galaxy._" Emperor Palpatine: "_You could address me as Darth Sidious dark lord of the sith. I am on the search for a new apprentice. The sith will rule some galaxies._"

Astronema goes over to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Astronema: "_I am the queen of evil. Master Vile is the leader of this alliance. I'll join you._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Become my apprentice. You'll know the ways of the dark side of the force. We'll invade both galaxies._" Astronema kneels to Emperor Palpatine. Emperor Palpatine: "_You'll address me as Master Sidious. Rise successor to Lord Vader._" Astronema rises as the new sith apprentice. The Alliance of evil salutes to Palpatine/Darth Sidious and the galactic empire. Master Vile: "_We'll join with you._" Emperor Palpatine: "_We are called the Galactic Empire._" Rita Repulsa: "_We'll join your empire._" Emperor Palpatine: "_My imperial warlords have been killed by the rebel alliance._"

Andros and Zhane show themselves as the red and silver space rangers. Goldar: "_A spy on us._" Astronema: "_Get them!_" Andros pulls out his spiral saber. Zhane pulls out his super silverizer. Andros and Zhane strike those members of the alliance of evil. Zhane and Andros swing off on their boards flying to Earth. Emperor Palpatine shoots force lightning at them. Emperor Palpatine: "_You will Astronema report to me on Coruscant. You'll know the dark side of the force._"

The next day on Yavin 4 at the new jedi temple. There is present Princess Leia. Also present are Kam Solusar, Kyle Katarn, Jem Ysanna, Rayf Ysanna, Vima-Da-Boda and K'Kruhk. There are also jedi trainees present. All those jedi have light sabers. Those trainees with Kyle Katarn are being trained. Leia: _"I am training others as jedi. I know that some of you were in the old jedi order and survived the jedi purge._" K'Kruhk: "_The emperor who's also known as Darth Sidious has defeated me a few times. He thinks that I am dead. He could take on a new apprentice. I will try again and maybe this time defeat him._" Han Solo and Chewbacca show up. Han Solo: "_Chewbacca and I killed Darth Vader after he killed Yoda. Darth Vader has killed Obi-Wan Kenobi. We'll meet up with Senator Mon Mothma._"

At the Rebel headquarters in the day time later on. There is Mon Mothma present. Also present is rebel general Crix Madine with Admiral Ackbar. Princess Leia is present with those jedi purge survivors. Also there are Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Winter, Nien Nunb. Han Solo is present. There are also many rebel soldiers. R2-D2 and C-3P0 are also present. Mon Mothma: "_It is believed from another galaxy the Emperor has taken on a new apprentice._" Leia: "_My brother Luke died on Hoth. I am hope to defeat the Emperor._" General Madine: "_You rebels will split put._" Leia: "_I will go face the emperor. I'll send other jedi back to the temple on Yavin 4._"

Trey the gold zeo ranger along with The Phantom Ranger the black turbo ranger and Justice the blue turbo ranger along with Blue Centurion show up along with Alpha 5. Alpha 5: "_Blue Senturion here is a cop. Those others are power rangers. Astronema who's joined with Rita and Zed along with Divatox is the dark lady of the sith serving a sith lord called Darth Sidious._" Gold Zeo Ranger: "_I have recently killed Archerina and Gasket of the machine empire. There are others in the machine empire still alive. I'll have 3 of you rebels come with me and we'll met up with the alien rangers._" Han Solo: "_I will go with you. I will take Lando and Chewie with me._" Winter: "_I will take Nien Nunb on a rebel mission._" Blue Turbo Ranger: "_You'll come with us than. We'll search the galaxies for our enemies._"

Somewhere on Earth in Angel Grove at a base inside in the day time. There is Zordon present. Also there is Ecliptor. Thrawn shows up. Zordon: "_The Power Rangers will stop you. I know that Astronema turned evil by you Ecliptor joined the emperor of another galaxy as the sith apprentice._" Thrawn: "_The sith come in 2. A master and apprentice. I serve Lord Sidious in his galactic empire._" Ecliptor: "_I raised Astronema to be evil as she was a power ranger once before. Now she's the queen of evil and will rule this galaxy as the sith apprentice while Lord Sidious rules the other galaxy as the sith master._" Zordon: "_You'll never get away with this. I have been the jedi from that galaxy._"

At the gym and juice bar in Angel Grove in the day time. There are present Bulk and Skull. Also present are TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley. Andros and Zhane show up in civilian form. Andros: "_I know of you Carlos, Ashley, TJ and Cassie. You could come with us._" Zhane: "_I am Zhane and this guy here is Andros._" They go over to the 4 turbo rangers. Those 4 leave with Zhane and Andros.

On the delta megaship. Zhane and Andros show up with Cassie, Ashley, TJ and Carlos. Andros: "_I was told of Zordon from you after the defeat of Dark Spectre. Before Zordon was taken by the alliance of evil he has found another galaxy. Alpha 5 went to another galaxy with Justin._" Zhane: "_You are now space rangers more powerful. The other galaxy is ruled by the dark lord of the sith known as Darth Sidious. His real last name is Palpatine. He took on Astronema as his apprentice. She might be Karone Andros's sister._" Andros: "_Here are your things._" The 2 space rangers give the 4 turbo rangers morphers as space rangers. Zhane morphs into the Silver Space Ranger. Andros morphs into the Red Space Ranger. Carlos morphs into the Green Space Ranger. TJ morphs into the Blue Space Ranger. Ashley morphs into the Yellow Space Ranger. Cassie Morphs into the Pink Space Ranger. Gold Space Ranger: "_We'll stay on Earth. Astronema could be coming onto there. The others have met with the rebellion in this far away galaxy and we'll team up with us against the galactic empire._"

On Naboo by the city of Theed in the day time. There is Astronema present. Also there is the entire machine empire present. There is a swarm of cogs present. Astronema: "_The machine empire could rule Naboo. I will go to Earth to destroy it. We'll rule 2 galaxies. King Mondo. You know what to do._" Astronema leaves for the emperor's headquarters.

At the palace on Theed. There is Pooja Naberrie a Naboo senator along with Queen Kylantha. Also present is Captain Millin of Naboo security. Jar Jar Binks is also present with Naboo soldiers. Jar Jar Binks: "_Mesa turned against da empire in the Naboo Royal to fight for our freedom. Da jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi killed the sith lord who killed Qui-Gon Jinn long ago._" The Phantom Ranger shows up. Phantom Ranger: "_There might be this alliance of evil in league with the galactic empire. Zordon has been taken by the new sith apprentice. I'll join with you. I am under the impression that the machine empire is here._" Queen Kylantha: _"I was part of the galactic empire and I saw that they are evil._" Pooja Naberrie: "_My aunt Padme died of maybe heartbreak. I think that she was killed by Darth Vader who was killed by Han Solo and Chewbacca._" The Phantom Ranger shows his power ruby. Phantom Ranger: "_I will fight with this thing._"

At the emperor's headquarters on Coruscant. There is Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious present in his chambers. Also present are the emperor's hands. There are red suited guards. Also present is Astronema now with pink hair. Astronema: "_The machine empire is now invading Naboo._" Emperor Palpatine: "_I was a senator of Naboo before I was chancellor. I declared myself emperor. I saw that you dyed your hair. You will go to Earth and invade it my lovely apprentice. You hands of mine will kill the jedi who survived my jedi purge. Most of those jedi were killed by Lord Vader himself._" The emperor's hands leave the place for the jedi purge survivors. Astronema departs for Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle against the Alliance and Galactic Empire**

Somewhere on Earth in Angel Grove. There are present the 6 space rangers. Quantrons show up. The blue, green, yellow, pink and silver rangers draw weapons. Andros goes to the base of Ecliptor on Earth. Andros: "_I will go find Astronema. I will change her back to my sister. I will deal with Ecliptor and find Zordon._" Those 5 rangers get into battle with the Quantrons. Bulk and Skull show up.

At the base of Ecliptor on Earth. There are Ecliptor and Thrawn present. Astronema shows up with her battle staff. Astronema: "_The machine empire is on Naboo._" Thrawn: "_I shot down a ship killing some jedi. We'll bring the jedi into extinction._" Astronema goes into hiding as does Ecliptor. The red space ranger shows up. Astronema's eyes go yellow as she is the dark lady of the sith serving Darth Sidious. Thrawn: "_You must be a power ranger._"

Thrawn pulls out his blaster. He fires on the red space ranger. The red space ranger strikes Thrawn with his saber. Andros finds Zordon. Zordon: "_Andros. Time is running out. The jedi will deal with the emperor. You have to shatter my energy tubes. That's the way to defeat this evil. Astronema maybe will become your sister again._" Andros: "_What will happen to you?_" Zordon: "_I will be gone but I will live in all that is good._" Andros: "_There must be some other way._" Zordon: "_There isn't. Your enemies are here. This guy with the blue skin serves the emperor of that galaxy._" Ecliptor: "_You are too late. Lord Sidious will come back to here once he destroys the jedi as he did before._"

Andros next strikes Ecliptor with his saber. Thrawn tries to get back up. Andros throws a kick onto Grand Admiral Thrawn. Andros from his saber shoots a laser onto Thrawn killing him. Astronema: "_I have joined the sith and I am your sister. I met with Darth Sidious who controlled the galactic senate to start his empire._" Andros: "I _will stop you and restore my sister._" Andros now gets into battle with Astronema the new sith apprentice.

On Eltar the home world of Zordon in the day time somewhere. There are Han Solo, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian along with Trey the gold zeo ranger. Also there are the alien rangers Delphine a female who's the white ranger, Tideus the yellow alien ranger, Aurico the red alien ranger, Corus the black alien ranger and Cestro the blue alien ranger. Gold Zeo Ranger: "_They are from a planet called Aquitar. Zordon is from this world. We had the hunch that this planet will be invaded._" Master Vile shows up with Rita, Zed, Rito, Goldar, Baboo, Squatt and a band of putties. Master Vile: "_You must be soldiers teaming up with power rangers. You'll die._"

The gold zeo ranger pulls out his battle staff. Chewbacca pulls out his crossbow as Lando and Han pull out their blasters. Gold Zeo Ranger: "_Those of you fighting against the galactic empire could deal with the putties._" Putties come after the rebel alliance members. They shoot down putties. Goldar is shot at by Chewbacca. The gold zeo ranger with the alien rangers get into battle with Rita, Zed, Goldar, Rito, Baboo, Squatt and Master Vile. There are various putties that take on the rebel alliance members. There is hand to hand fighting of the power rangers vs. members of the alliance of evil. Gold Zeo Ranger: "_The weak spot is on the z._" Han Solo shoots a putty on the Z.

On KO-35 in the day time by a fountain. There are Blue Senturion and Blue Turbo ranger present. Also there are Winter and Nien Nunb of the rebel alliance. Blue Turbo Ranger: "_I know of Divatox coming to here. Andros is from that world._" Divatox shows up with Elgar, Rygog and a band of piranatrons. Divatox: "_You 2 with the power rangers must be with the rebel alliance._" Blue Senturion: "_You are under arrest._" Nien Nunb and Winter get into battle with piranatrons. Justin the blue turbo power ranger takes on Elgar. Blue Senturion takes on Rygog. The rebel alliance gets into battle with piranatrons. They shoot down piranatrons that go after them.

On Yavin 4 at the jedi temple. There are jedi purge survivors Kam Solusar, Jem Ysanna, Rayf Ysanna, Vima-Da-Boda and K'Kruhk along with jedi trainee Kyle Katarn. The emperor's hands Sedriss, Nefta, Nist, Vess Kogo, Sa Cuis, Tedryn-Sha, Krdys Mordi and Sarvek Quest show up. Those on both sides all ignite light sabers. K'Kruhk: "_You will Kyle Katarn be a jedi knight if you defeat them. We are back you up._" They get into a light saber duel.

At the emperor's base outside. There is Emperor Palpatine with red suited guards present. Princess Leia shows up. Princess Leia sends a force push onto red suited guards. Emperor Palpatine: "_Princess Leia. I see that you started a new jedi order. I'll destroy it._" Leia: "_It's over Emperor Palpatine._" Emperor Palpatine and Princess Leia draw light sabers. They ignite them. They get into a light saber duel.

On Naboo somewhere by Theed. There is Captain Millin present with his soldiers. Also there is the Phantom Ranger along with Jar Jar Binks, Queen Kylantha and Senator Pooja Naberrie. King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Orbus, Klank and the cogs show up. Captain Millin: "_We'll deal with those things._" Queen Kylantha and Pooja Naberrie with Captain Millin and his soldiers get into battle with cogs.

Jar Jar Binks has his battle staff. He and the Phantom Ranger get into battle. Cogs fire on the Naboo soldiers with politicians. They fire back shooting down cogs. Jar Jar Binks with his battle staff clobbers Prince Sprocket. The Phantom Ranger with his diamond ruby strikes Klank and Orbus. Captain Millin the battle shoots Queen Machina and King Mondo knocking them down. Phantom Ranger: "_Your blaster might not be powerful enough on them._" There is the battle of the Royal House of Naboo teaming with the Phantom Ranger vs. the Machine Empire.

Back on Earth at Ecliptor's base. Andros and Astronema bang their weapons into each other's. The red space ranger strikes Astronema with his spiral saber. Astronema falls down to the ground. Andros: "_Stay down sister. I'll turn you back._" Ecliptor: "_It's too late._" Andros next strikes Ecliptor with his saber. Andros throws his saber into Zordon's energy tubes. A wave is coming out of Zordon's tubes. This is going into other galaxies.

On Eltar there is the fighting against Rita and Zed's forces going on. Han Solo and Lando Calrissian shoot down some more putties. The gold zeo ranger with the rangers from Aquitar knock down Rita and Zed's minions.

Rita and Zed have their magic wands to use on the rangers and rebel alliance. The wave from Zordon comes onto the planet. The putties with Baboo and Squat are turned into sand. Rito and Goldar turn human. Master Vile turns human next along with Rita and Zed. Gold Zeo Ranger: "_I can't see what's gone on here. Maybe Zordon spared you._"

Back on Eltar. There are Winter and Nien Nunb fighting alongside the blue turbo power ranger along with Blue Senturion against Divatox and her forces. The wave comes onto Eltar. Divatox is turned to human while Elgar, Rygog and the piranatrons are turned into sand. Blue Ranger Turbo: "_This must be Zordon's energy wave. Maybe he wiped out the rest._" Divatox: "_I am alive._"

On Naboo with Naboo people and the Phantom Ranger vs. the machine empire. The battle against the machine empire is going on. The machine empire still standing are all turned to sand. It's a victory. Jar Jar Binks: "_Wesa free. Maybe Princess Leia will bring down da emperor Palpatine._"

Back on Yavin 4. There are the new jedi vs. dark jedi. The emperor's hands are being killed by jedi purge survivors. Kyle Katarn in the battle kills Sedriss. It's a victory. K'Kruhk: "_You could train an apprentice Kyle. Maybe Princess Leia will defeat Darth Sidious._"

Back on Earth somewhere in Angel Grove. The battle is going on between the space rangers and Quantrons. The Quantrons are turned to sand. The rangers all go back into civilian form. It's a victory. Zhane: "_Andros must have done it._"

Back at Ecliptor's base. There is Zordon's energy tube broken. Ecliptor turns to sand. Astronema turns back into Karone. Karone is blonde again. Andros's costume fades off. Karone: "_Andros?_" Andros: "_You were under the influence of evil people. Zordon has spared you. You served as the sith apprentice to an emperor of another galaxy. Maybe we will be killed._" Andros goes over to Karone. He hugs her. Andros: "_Let's find the others._" They go looking for the other space rangers.

Back at the Emperor's headquarters in the day time. There is still Princess Leia fighting Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. They swing their swords at each other. Leia keeps banging her sword onto the emperor's. Princess Leia in the battle stabs the Emperor in the heart. Princess Leia does a force push. Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious falls out of the window to his doom. The emperor's body hits the fiery pits on Coruscant. It's a victory.

Many days later on Naboo in the city of Theed. There is present Mon Mothma. Also present are many members of the rebellion. Also there are the space rangers Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Cassie, TJ and Carlos. Karone the sister of Andros is also present. Bulk and Skull are there was well. Also there are Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian, Queen Kylantha, Winter, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3P0, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Nein Nunb, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Kyle Katarn, Senator Pooja Naberrie and Captain Millin. Also there are the reformed Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, Lord Zed, Goldar, Rito and Thrax present. They are in human form. There are also the Queen's handmaidens. Jar Jar Binks lifts up the peace globe as he is chancellor of the New Republic. The power rangers along with Karone leave the place with members of the alliance of evil who joined the empire leave back to their galaxy. Han Solo shakes hands with Andros as those Earth people depart back to their home worlds. Han Solo: "_We won our freedom of the galaxy. Jar Jar Binks is chancellor of the new republic. You could all go back home. My girlfriend defeated Emperor Palpatine after you Andros defeated others replacing those imperial warlords._"

End


End file.
